User blog:DLKnightstick/My Mortal Kombat Kasting
I've thought about who I'd like to see as each MK kombatant in a series of movies, and here is what I've come up with. Comment your thoughts. *Hiroyuki Sanada as Hanzo Hasashi Pre-MK1/Scorpion MK1-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm266246400/nm0760796 Scorpion's character has been loosely based on a samurai background in a lot of variations outside of he actual games. It seems fitting that "The Last Samurai", and no I don't mean Tom Cruise, would play Scorpion. *Mark Dacascos as Kuai Liang/Tundra MK1/Sub-Zero MK2-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm527862528/nm0001092 In my opinion, Mark has that look about him. It just seems to me he would look great donning that mask and a scar running thru his eye. *Johnny Nguyen as Reptile MK1-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm176265728/nm1248798 Again, I believe he has the eyes that would look great above the facemask of Reptile. And, of course, as the series went on, they could make him look more and more reptilian-like. *Chris Casamassa as Rain MK3-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm3065363456/nm0142876 As many of you may already know, Chris played Scorpion in the original movie, as well as MK Conquest. He just seems more of fit for Rain to me. *Jason Statham as Ermac MK1-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm667267072/nm0005458 I know I'll probably catch a lot of crap for this one, but I just love the idea of a floating Jason Statham. The frankenstein mask they had him wear in Death Race was just epic looking, and I think they could make Ermac look even more menacing and mysterious. *Ernie Reyes Jr. as Chameleon MK3-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm2442308864/nm0721205 Yes, the surf ninja himself. Obviously, Chameleon is a hard character to cast, but I see this working. *Rick Yune as Bi-Han/Sub-Zero Pre-MK1-MK1/Noob Saibot MK2-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm3144658432/nm0950935 I think Rick would do this role well. Bi-Han is a cruel, no nonsense type of character, and I see this working out well. And he just seems to have the right face for the job. *Jason David Frank as Tomas Vrbada/Human Smoke MK2/Cyber Smoke MK3-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm2821819904/nm0290969 Oh Tommy, the green/white power ranger... Have you seen him recently, though? Dude is jacked. I'm not sure what I like about this match, but it seems right to me. *Joey Ansah as Human Cyrax MK1-MK2/Cyber Cyrax MK3-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm1352963840/nm1438275 Yes, this guy did play Akuma in SF Legacy. Joey kinda has that ninja feel to him, and well, he's the right color, so... Perfect match! *Roger Huerta as Human Sektor MK1-MK2/Cyber Sektor MK3-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm677480704/nm2292085 Mr. Huerta played Miguel Rojo in the Tekken movie, and he's not exactly asian, yet he still reminds me of Sektor. *Channing Tatum as Kurtis Stryker MK3-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm1853403136/nm1475594 Channing has Stryker written all over him. I loved the way they evolved the character in the newest game, and Channing can definitely pull off the smartass/badass thing. *Lorenzo Lamas as Kabal MK3-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm2936838656/nm0001444 Lorenzo looks almost identical to Kabal in the new game before Kintaro roasts him. It's a great fit in my opinion. *Jet Li as Dairou MKD-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm582981888/nm0001472 I think the way Jet looked in Fearless would be perfect for him as Dairou. It's just spot on. *Darren Shahlavi as Jarek Pre-MK1-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm2619646464/nm0004540 Now, Darren did play Kano in MK Legacy, but I see him more as Jarek. He fits the build of him better, I believe. *Wesley Snipes as Darrius MKD-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm1307687424/nm0000648 I mean, let us be honest here. It was either him, or Lawrence Fishburne, and the Fish-man has let himself go. *Daniel Bernhardt as Reiko MK4-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm4123957760/nm0076780 Danny boy played Siro in MK Conquest, so this would be a step up in my opinion. Slap some make-up on this guy's face, and wham! Reiko ftw. *Ho-Sung Pak as Fujin Pre-MK1-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm3215104512/nm0657064 With some white eyes and hair, I think him and Fujin would be twins. And let us not forget he played Liu Kang and Shang Tsung in the first two MK games. *Steven Seagal as Bo' Rai Cho Pre-MK1-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm1663277824/nm0000219 Seriously, tell me you can't see it. Put a little fat suit on him and pray to the Elder Gods that he can grow a beard. *Bryan Genesse as Mavado MKDA-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm634694912/nm0312768 This is another perfect fit for me looks wise. Throw this man a cape and he's good to go. *John Koyama as Hotaru MKD-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm3116077312/nm0468697 I can see this one panning out well for the character. And I'd love to see more of Hotaru's alternate costume. Quite possibly my favorite costume of any character in all the games. I think it is awesome. *Lauro Chartrand as Nightwolf MK1-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm3539380736/nm0153610 This one was a tough one for me to figure out. I decided on Lauro, because I think he's not far from the look Nightwolf has. *Matt Mullins as Mokap MKDA-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm3696210432/nm1280538 Yes, it would be the JC from Legacy Season 1 making his return as Cage's sidekick of sorts. *Scott Adkins as Johnny Cage MK1-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm2515568384/nm0012078 I haven't pinpointed quite why, but I just wasn't satisfied with Mullins as Cage. Figured I'd switch it up a bit. *Gary Daniels as Kano Pre-MK1-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm1145012480/nm0199939 Now this is more of the look I'd like to see for Kano. Gary played Bryan Fury in the Tekken movie, and this guy is a beast. I think he looks quite similar to Kano as well. *Michael Jai White as Jax Briggs Pre-MK1-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm1727697408/nm0925220 When I saw Mike in the first episode of MK Legacy, I thought to myself, I literally cannot fathom a better person to play Jax than this man. He's perfect for the role. *Lateef Crowder as Kai MK4-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm2572716544/nm1956628 Now, Crowder may be a little bigger than what I'd want for Kai, but he did play Eddy Gordo in the Tekken movie to perfection, and they have somewhat similar styles. I think it'd work. *Osric Chau as Young Shujinko Pre-MK1-MKDA/Robin Shou as Old Shujinko MKD-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm455324416/nm1859543 http://www.imdb.com/media/rm2767948544/nm0795225 Firstly, this is difficult to cast, becuz Shujinko ages almost 60 years over the course of the series. So, Osric is a new up and comer that I think would fill in well. I'd like to see just bits and pieces here and there of young Shujinko doing Damashi's grunt work and then see Mr. Liu f***ing Kang explode back on the scene as old Shujinko. *Phillip Rhee as Kenshi Pre-MK1-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm2151516928/nm0722221 I was torn on this one, but I still feel confident about Phillip in this role. *Oleg Taktarov as Hsu Hao MKDA-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm4054946304/nm0847727 I couldn't really find any Mongolian actor/martial artist to fit this mold. I hope this would do... *Cam Gigandet as Kobra MKD-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm1910028288/nm1544217 I loved Cam in Pandorum, and I think he'd play Kobra well. I mean Ken. I mean... Kobra. *Dana Hee as Khameleon MK3-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm4173175296/nm0373421 I saw this picture, and it just seemed to click for me. *Ray Park as Taven MKA* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm1095470592/nm0661917 Darth Maul as the good guy. I can dig it. *Jon Foo as Human Liu Kang MK1-MKDA/Zombie Liu Kang MKD-MKA* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm2785782272/nm1463426 As much as I wanted Robin back in this role, he's just too old for it now. I wanted Liu to be really young and ripe, and Jon definitely fits that. He played Jin Kazama fairly well in the Tekken movie, too. *Tony Jaa as The Great Kung Lao Pre-MK1/Kung Lao MK1-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm2483591168/nm1388074 Tony may be slightly big for Kung Lao, but his face matches up perfectly to me. I really like this fit. *Wenzhuo Zhao as Old Shang Tsung Pre-MK1-MK1/Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as Young Shang Tsung MK2-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm1861859328/nm0158414 http://www.imdb.com/media/rm1111800576/nm0846480 Yes, before you say it, I do realize Cary is older than Zhao. But Zhao pulls off the beard so much better, and this way we'd get to see Shang as Cary for a lot longer period of time. *Andy On as Quan Chi Pre-MK1-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm1777973248/nm0648499 What they did with Andy in True Legend was phenomenal, and I love that look for a possible Quan Chi. *Thomas Ian Griffith as Shinnok Pre-MK1-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm717986048/nm0001299 TIG kind of has that Shinnok look about him to begin with, so I don't think this is too far off, really. *Matthias Hues as Normal Raiden Pre-MK1-MKD/Dark Raiden MKA* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm3284640512/nm0400117 I see this being a great fit, but only if the script sticks to game Raiden and not cocky smartass Raiden. *Randy Couture as Daegon Pre-MK1-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm3921260544/nm1330276 I don't see how this could go wrong. Daegon has the ugliest mug in gaming, Randy has the ugliest mug in real life. *Victoria Pratt as Skarlet MK1-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm2306638848/nm0695560 I wanted to pick some really sexy women for the female roles, but they all have to know some sort of martial arts as well. Die Vicki's hair and you've got yourself a firecracker. *Katheryn Winnick as Sonya Blade MK1-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm3427312384/nm0935395 I know Sonya's always had a serious case of man-face in the games, but she's meant to be that prototypical blonde bombshell. So... There you are. *Tanit Phoenix as Kitana MK1-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm552776704/nm1801063 This babe has got the stuff. I see her filling out Kitana's blue corset nicely. *Gina Carano as Mileena MK2-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm1029287936/nm2442289 I thought about having the same actress for Kitana and Mileena, but decided against it. In personality, they're nothing alike. *Lucy Liu as Jade MK1-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm2052102400/nm0005154 I know a lot of people will probably disagree with me here and say Jade is more dark complected and kind of Amazonian. But I wanted to change that up a bit. *Francoise Yip as Ashrah MKD-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm1751489792/nm0948123 This picture just had Ashrah all over it. I imagine her being very beautiful when she ascends from Hell. *Zara Phythian as Li Mei MKDA-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm960529920/nm2333360 This girl is gorgeous and I like the way she wields that sword, man. *Rebekah Chaney as Tanya MK4-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm887993600/nm0151612 She has the bangs and the big lips to go along with it all. Seemed perfect to me. *Kristanna Loken as Frost MKDA-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm2888079360/nm0518085 Kris played Taja the thief in MK Conquest, and now she'll get to fight for the Lin Kuei instead of against it. *Karen Sheperd as Sindel Pre-MK1-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm552505856/nm0791642 This wasn't an easy one for me, but I don' think it's too bad a fit for the queen. *Lucia Rijker as Nitara MKDA-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm999591936/nm0726900 Give her some fangs and wings and I think you'll see things my way. *Michelle Lintel as Kira MKD-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm3877480704/nm0513195 Finally a Black Dragon member I wanna look at. *Maggie Q as Sareena Pre-MK1-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm1738179584/nm0702572 Maggie was to die for in Nikita, and I'd look forward to seeing her make Sareena a knock out. *Mimi Lesseos as Sheeva MK2-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm3584933632/nm0504319 This is the beginning of quite a few characters who will also need some sort of animatronics to go along with their costumes. *Hakim Alston as Baraka MK1-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm3911495936/nm0022583 Hakim played a fighting monk in the first movie, and yes, I know he's black. But when you're already gonna have 5-foot blades protruding from your forearms, your skin tone will be the least of your victims concerns. *Xavier Declie as Centaur Motaro MK3-MKD/Minotaur Motaro MKA* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm2261096960/nm0208058 This one will obviously use a lot of things un-human. So casting for Motaro was quite difficult. *Dennis Keiffer as Havik MKD-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm35369216/nm0445022 They can make this guy look really, really scary. *Heath Herring as Drahmin MKDA-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm4127098880/nm2542765 I think I'd like to see a short little backstory of Drahmin before he was an oni. *James Lew as Moloch MKDA-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm2742271232/nm0506699 This one was so tough. Though it doesn't much matter. Moloch is a huge monstrousity, so there won't be much of James' actual body being used. *Cyril Raffaelli as Meat MK4-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm274573824/nm0706220 I'd wanna see more of a backstory on Meat and what exactly happened with him. *Dolph Lundgren as Shao Kahn Pre-MK1-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm1889567488/nm0000185 Shao is a hard choice to make, but I believe Dolph can be pretty intimidating if need be. *Bob Sapp as Goro Pre-MK1-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm1951902208/nm1452211 This dude's already huge, but we're gonna throw two extra arms on him just for good measure. *Arnold Chon as Kintaro MK2-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm2636285440/nm1002633 There's just something about Arn's face that reminds me of a feline... *Rey-Phillip Santos as Onaga Pre-MK1-on* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm603693056/nm0764249 What they were able to do with Rey in Stargate was magnificent. *Bruce Locke as Humanoid Blaze Pre-MK1-MKD/Boss Blaze MKA* http://www.imdb.com/media/rm2351336960/nm0516726 You could find anyone to be the human torch. That's too easy. *** Alright, well, there it is. And as always, comments are always welcomed. DLKnightstick (talk) 10:44, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts